


[Cover Art] for "I'll meet you at the old mouse hole" by Pi (Rhea)

by Hamstermoon



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts), [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll meet you at the old mouse hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472748) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



I do love a tentacle fic and I'm such a sucker for Starlingale that it's messed my head in for reading the real books. Pleased to see Linpatootie's Asmodai is playing matchmaker too (it doesn't seem such a bad demon after all).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/33551853752/in/dateposted-public/)

p.s. 1953 Geographia map of London this time and some tentacles that turned up in a google search. 


End file.
